tntgfandomcom-20200214-history
Trainer Verrin Glimmertide
.png |caption = on Queen's Colony.}} talks about Heroic Opportunities. NPC Dialog You say, "Hail, Trainer Verrin Glimmertide." says to you, "Beginning at level 5, Heroic Opportunities can be triggered in combat. They allow both lone adventurers and groups of allies to combine their attacks into a series of spells or combat arts performed in a specific order. When successful, Heroic Opportunities give beneficial effects such as extra attacks against your foes or beneficial magic to heal or enhance your abilities." You say, "Are Heroic Opportunities complicated?" says to you, "Rest assured, someone of your considerable skills in battle will find them easy! Once you start using them, you'll wonder how you ever got along without them." You say, "So how does a Heroic Opportunity arise?" says to you, "Let me tell you the short and simple version first so that you can see how easy Heroic Opportunities are to use. All you need to do is use your ability that triggers the Heroic Opportunity, then use the spells or combat arts that are blinking on your hotbar or in your Knowledge Book. Easy, isn't it?" You say, "Okay, that does sound easy. How do I begin a Heroic Opportunity?" says to you, "Heroic Opportunities have two parts called the Starter Chain and the Combat Wheel. At level 5, every adventure class gains an ability that triggers a Starter Chain: Fighting Chance, Divine Providence, Arcane Augur, or Lucky Break. Open your Knowledge book by pressing K and click the Abilities tab to see it. You can drag its icon to your hotbar to use it." You say, "Can I trigger a Starter Chain whenever I want?" says to you, "Starter Chains can only be triggered while in battle with an enemy. After all, Heroic Opportunities are all about becoming great in combat! When you or an ally triggers a Starter Chain, you will see it appear in the corner of your screen." You say, "What happens when I trigger a Starter Chain?" says to you, "Once a Starter Chain is initiated, it shows different ability icons flashing on the screen. A Starter Chain will generally display four different icons that indicate which spells or combat arts advance the Heroic Opportunity to the next stage. Icons will be blue, yellow, red, or green, depending on which class has the ability." You say, "Are Heroic Opportunities only usable in groups?" says to you, "Heroic Opportunities can be used alone or in groups. If you fight alone you will have a limited number of ways to advance the Starter Chain, but if you are in a group made up of different classes then you will be able to advance the Starter Chain in different ways to unleash a variety of Heroic Opportunities." You say, "How do I know what I should do to advance the Starter Chain?" says to you, "Any spells or combat arts that can advance the Heroic Opportunity will flash on your hotbar and in your Knowledge Book. You have 10 seconds to complete the Starter Chain and advance to the Combat Wheel. See, it's easy: just use the spell or art that blinks!" You say, "Use the spell or art that is blinking. That's all there is to it?" says to you, "It's quite simple. After you've advanced the Starter Chain, the bright and colorful Combat Wheel appears. The Combat Wheel shows a series of icons and displays the name of the Heroic Opportunity you have triggered. A Starter Chain will initiate one of three different Heroic Opportunities." You say, "Why does it trigger one of three?" says to you, "There are three potential Heroic Opportunities: common, uncommon, and rare. Each provides a different benefit. Though even the common ones are valuable, the rare event can sometimes turn the tide of battle in your favor!" You say, "What does the Combat Wheel tell me?" says to you, "As with the Starter Chain, the Combat Wheel indicates which spells or arts must be performed to advance and eventually complete the heroic event. Sometimes these spells or abilities must be performed in a particular order. Other times there is no order." You say, "You say to Trainer Verrin Glimmertide, "How can I tell the difference?" says to you, "In the very center of the Wheel, you'll see either a clockwise-pointing arrow or arrows pointing in different directions. The clockwise arrow indicates that the abilities must be completed in order. The other types of arrows mean that the abilities can be completed in any order." You say, "How long do I have to complete the Heroic Opportunity?" says to you, "The Combat Wheel must be completed within 10 seconds or the Opportunity will fail. The blue bar that appears around the outside of the Wheel is a timer. When the blue bar is gone, this indicates that time has run out to complete the Heroic Opportunity." You say, "That sounds easy!" says to you, "It really is! As you become more familiar with using Heroic Opportunities, you can take note of the members of your group and plan out ahead of time which Opportunities will provide you the greatest benefit." You say, "Any other tricks I should know?" says to you, "Scout classes have a little something extra. By using their Coin icon, the Scout can shift to another Heroic Opportunity. This shift can only happen once per Combat Wheel. This ability must also be used before any other spell or combat art has been used to advance the Wheel." You say, "Thank you for the information. I'll try Heroic Opportunities in my next battle!" Category:NPC Category:Trainer Category:Queen's Colony Category:Queen's Colony (NPC)